


Without the Love

by guineamania



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Million-Words Weekend Challenge!</p><p>Enjolras and Grantaire have their biggest fight yet and Enjolras doesn't know if he can make it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Love

Enjolras regretted his words as soon as the door was slammed in his face. He always fought with Grantaire, it was part of their dynamic, but they had never ended it like this. One of them had always just mooched off into their room and then a couple of hours later it would be like nothing had ever happened. Grantaire had never thrown him out before. They had been living together in New York for the best part of a year when Enjolras was transferred to the big apple. He was a police detective and there was always illegal going on in New York. Enjolras forced himself to stop staring at the door and mooch his way to spend the night at the precinct. 

There was someone else sat at their desk at ten o’clock at night. There wasn’t a big case on at the moment. “Enjolras, what are you doing here?” Captain Valjean asked from where he was sat in his office.   
“It’s a long story,” Enjolras sighed, settling down on the settee in the corner of his captain’s office.  
“There are eight million stories in the naked city. This will be just another one of them,” Valjean shrugged, “we have time.” Enjolras told him the whole tale from start to finish and when it was all done Valjean was looking at him with exasperation. “You are most certainly a fool Julien Enjolras,” he sighed. Now that Enjolras wasn’t expecting; he wanted sympathy, understanding not to be berated. “You two fight all the time, you need to talk it out. Leaving the pain between you to fester is not a good thing. You’ve played around with his heart, make it up to him,” Valjean stated. He was always right, it was irritating how Valjean always seemed to be right and know exactly what to do. 

Doing what Valjean suggested was actually harder than Enjolras expected it would be. In his imagination, he would have just walked up to the door, unlocked it, apologised and there would be kissing. But he was stood on the doorstep and his resolve was quickly faltering. All manner of excuses flitted through his mind as to why he couldn’t knock. But he had to. Valjean was right, he couldn’t leave their relationship in tatters this way. His trembling hand thumped against the door, the sound shaking him to the very core. Enjolras had never been so uncertain of himself in his life. He didn’t like it. Grantaire pulled open the door and nearly managed to slam it in Enjolras’ face. Thankfully the blonde rebel foresaw this and darted inside before the door shook the frame. “Get out Enjolras,” Grantaire hissed, turning his back on the taller man.   
“This is my house,” Enjolras stated bluntly.   
“Our house.”

Enjolras was not going to back down. He would fix this even if Grantaire didn’t think he wanted to be fixed. “I didn’t mean it R,” Enjolras stated, whole heartedly scared that his boyfriend wouldn’t want him back.   
“Then why did you say it Julien. Why would you knowing that it would hurt me?” Grantaire asked, he hit right at the source of the problem.  
“I don’t know, I get angry and I can’t stop. But you help me get better. I need you. We could rule the world,” Enjolras stated, stepping forwards and watching Grantaire’s shoulders crumble. He was getting through to the man.   
“I hate being without your love,” Grantaire whispered, turning around with tears streaming down his face. It was then Enjolras knew, they were going to be okay.


End file.
